Estàmos Mejor
by Mslyth
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y el no puede olvidar a su gran amor, pero debe aceptar qeu su vida es mejor no estàndo 'el' cerca.


ESTAMOS MEJOR…….

KAT HAPPY B-DAY, ahí ta tu regalo, espero que te guste….sabes k tkm.

R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S

Volteo a ver el reloj distrayendo un poco su estudio, 4:35, marcaba….eso solo significaba que en menos de dos horas amanecería, y el no ha pegado los parpados en toda la noche y lo que va de la madrugada , está cansado, cierra el grueso libro que reposa sobre sus piernas, 'posiones bioquímicas sistemáticas' es el titulo, aparta de su cara un mechón rebelde que ha salido de su amarre, tiene sueño…no cabe duda, la licenciatura en pociones biológicas es pesada, nadie ha dicho que no, pero el lo amaba, mas que a nada..bueno, que casi a nada… se pone de pie, es mejor dormir un poco antes de que la mañana lo alcance y tenga que volver a clases, camina un par de pasos hasta poner el pesado volumen sobre su escritorio, pero de el resbala un pequeño papel, arrugado y maltrecho en el que están escritas varias palabras, varias frases, a los ojos de cualquiera incongruentes, para el , la única esperanza de que lo que vivió en sus tiempos de colegio no fue una farsa, una mala jugada de su imaginación para distraerlo de sus obligaciones principales, vuelve sobre el camino, se inclina un poco y recoge el pergamino arrugado , lo toma delicadamente, como si fuera a romperse con el solo roce del viento, clava su negra mirada en el, en las palabras, en los recuerdos encerrados en las frases incongruentes, recordando cada uno de esos momentos en los que con desesperación, añadía algo a esa lista, recordando esas señales, esos instantes …Su razón lo domina, y cambia la delicadeza por brusquedad, arrugando el pedacito de pergamino en la palma de su mano y temblando ligeramente, otra vez ese nudo en la garganta, ese que solo se iba cuando se perdía en el único mundo en el que no era considerado como un ente raro, en sus pociones, otra vez ese dolor de cabeza extraño, esa ansiedad, esa desesperación, esa impotencia….otra vez 'el' presente en su vida…

Sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, volvió a sentarse en el mullido sillón junto a la ventana, volvió a observar la noche, a perder sus ojos en el manto estrellado, como si fuera un trozo de tela negra con muchos millones de agujeritos por donde se filtra la luz, su mirada vuelve a perderse en la luna, se humedece, tiembla como pocas veces , el dolor en su pecho se vuelve mas fuerte mientras su mano empieza a perder sensibilidad por el fuerte agarre que conserva sobre el trocito e papel , esta también tiembla, denotando lo que el está sintiendo, un lagrima furtiva escapa de sus reacios ojos , demostrando que aún sentía , a pesar de haber pasado mas de un año desde la ultima vez que lo vio , todo está decidido ya , el tiempo hizo su trabajo, el destino ayudó también , no hay marcha atrás, de eso está seguro, las cartas están ya sobre la mesa y no hay modo de cambiar la jugada, por mas que el lo desee , su garganta se congela, por su afán de retener el avance de las lagrimas, una serie de recuerdos vienen a su mente, sus ojos, sus labios, su cara…sus peleas, que aunque disfrazadas lo eran, podían competir con las mas duras y encarnizadas batallas , pero eso solo ellos y unos cuantos al rededor podían verlo, podía recordar su diplomacia, sus sonrisas, sus apretones de manos…de esas manos que tantas ganas tuvo de acariciar, y de que lo acariciaran, pero sus recuerdos no cambian en nada las cosas en su vida, porque así era, estaba hecha ya, o por lo menos haciéndose, y no sabia que había para el de frente, solo de algo estaba seguro 'el' no estaba incluido en ese camino ….

Lo quiso…lo quiere tanto , eso lo sabe, lo siente quemando su sangre, sabe que ama a ese chico de ojos hermosos y sonrisa luminosa, sabe que lo extraña y que no podrá sustituirlo por muchas personas o materias que entren en su vida, pero también sabe que no fue suficiente sentirlo, sabe que el miedo le tapó la boca y que el orgullo también hizo su parte, tanto en el como en el otro, sabe que no fue suficiente el pergamino en el que ahora descargaba su dolor, ni las noches sin dormir pensando en lo escrito en el, ni las miradas dedicadas a su persona ni las dedicadas por su persona, sabe que no fue suficiente para vencer ese gran obstáculo invisible que siempre estuvo entre ellos y que ahora menos que nunca podría romper…

Y ha intentado, que si lo ha hecho!..ha intentado mantenerlo vigente en su vida, hacer como que nunca se fue, ha intentado seguir con ese cariño que le mata, que le lastima , y se ha negado a reconocer, a aceptar por fin que no hay nada mas por hacer, que tal vez nunca lo hubo…

Sus ojos luchaban en contra del llanto, todo el lo hacía, pero parece que esta perdiendo la batalla, el plateado de la luna se refleja en cada gotita que sale de sus ojos, haciéndola parecer de ese mismo matiz, no puede despegar la mirada de ella, tan luminosa, tan el….

Sufrió por nada todo ese tiempo, ¿Por qué, por el simple hecho de tener miedo , de no querer dejarlo ir, por aterrarse al pensar que podía salir de su vida, a pesar de que jamás entró realmente en ella , ha sufrido por sufrir, por no querer creer , por no querer romper esa cadena de dolor/temor/amor que ha sentido por todos esos años, por no querer aceptar que hay una vida, que el realmente jamás estuvo dentro de la suya, por no ver mas allá de sus ojos dorados y de su actitud de niño perfecto….

Miraba hacia fuera, se puso de pie recargando su peso en el marco de la ventana, como si estar unos pasos mas cerca lo hiciera tener mas seguridad de si mismo, miraba su escuela nueva, no era nada parecida a Hogwarts, se miraba a si mismo, había cambiado bastante, su pelo era mas largo, sus ojos mas inexpresivos, su cuerpo mejor formado, su corazón mas congelado, por cualquier cantidad de circunstancias que no vale la pena que recuerde, esos acontecimientos lo han hecho querer refugiarse en lo único que sabe, en el….

Por eso tiene miedo de sacarlo de su vida, teme acabar con su tabla de salvación, y que por fin termine de hundirse en ese mar de depresión y soledad que ha intentado ahogarlo desde que es muy niño….

Por eso intenta seguir con eso, por eso, por mas que quiera no puede matar la maldita esperanza que le hace mas daño que bien, por eso no reconoce que es causa perdida, que 'el' jamás estará a su lado, que no lo abrazara cuando tenga miedo ni cuando se sienta destrozado, por eso no acepta que está terminado, lo que jamás comenzó….

Por eso sufre, por eso llora por dentro, por eso se revienta el alma cuando aquella sensación lo invade, por eso grita y golpea las paredes hasta hacerse sangrar los nudillos, para ver si el dolor físico puede sustituir al dolor moral, no quiere ver si hay otra vida, porque no quiere otra vida, el solo quiere a su salvador, a su ángel que no deja que esa oscuridad que rodea su vida lo absorba, por eso no olvida esos ojos que lo matan inyectándole vida….por eso no ve mas allá de Remus….

Pero hay una vida afuera, que debe empezar a decisión hace bola el pequeño pedazo de pergamino y endereza su postura, hay vida después de romper con esto….

Y aunque no soporte perderlo , aunque su alma se desgarre, su cuerpo casi muera y por fin esto se vaya…es inevitable esa separación, pues ya estaba hecha, no era cosa de pensar, mas bien de razonar, estaban a kilómetros de distancia, a pesar de que los cubría el mismo cielo, de que miraban la misma luna …estaban ya en sitios MUY distintos, Remus estudiaba DCAO, seguía en Londres, Severus estaba en Gales, encerrado entre jardines, libros, ingredientes, laboratorios y practicas, que no dejaban lugar a nada , mas que a medio dormir y medio comer, pero en ocasiones como esa, la melancolía ganaba terreno, era cuando no quería aceptar que estaban ya perdidos, que es inevitable que la distancia se acorte por nada, que Remus jamás lo quiso, ni lo querrá , que solo fue un compañero molesto mas en su vida, otro slytherin de quien burlarse…

No quería entender, no era momento, no quería aceptarlo tampoco, porque entonces significa que el tendría que irse, con todo y su recuerdo y sus momentos, no quería, pero era el momento, no de entenderlo, porque eso jamás podría hacerlo, no podía…por mas que lo intentara, porque lo había hecho, mil veces trató de entender que pasó, porque pasó, de descifrar pistas, miradas, actitudes! Pero nada….solo la misma o una peor confusión que antes, y la verdad, estaba ya bastante lastimado como para seguir tratando, solo le quedaba aceptarlo, que jamás hubo nada, que solo era su imaginación que lo que estaba escrito en el papelito húmedo por el sudor frío de su mano y manchado de rojo a consecuencia de los golpes no había sido...nada, jamás había existido, era el momento de aceptar la realida, SU realidad, esa, en la que era el mejor de su curso, en la que había excentado 4 materias, en la que alguien mas estaba entrando a su vida….

Sabia que era lo mejor, que lejos estaban mejor, ambos…porque aunque 'el' jamás lo aceptara y tratara de disimularlo, lo sabia había sentido algo, por muy mínimo que fuera lo había hecho…pero ahora….

Ahora el estaba donde y con quien debía estar, con ese alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado , que en todo momento, lo necesitara o no estaba detrás suya, ese alguien que lo miraba mal cuando se le escapaba la vista hacia donde Remus estaba, estaba…con quien debía estar, y después de todo, el mismo también estaba bien, como dijo, con quien debía , y como debía, y de nuevo lo pensaba y lo pensaba, y trataba de venderse la idea aunque fuera muy difícil, aunque su corazón se rompiera…mas, aunque no soporte la idea de imaginarlo en sus brazos, riendo con el, besándolo a el, soñando con el, aunque no soporte perderlo…..

Tenía que hacerse a la idea….

-Lejos estamos mejor- susurró, así no había peleas con la mirada, ni odios ocultos mezclados con deseo, así solo había un recuerdo doloroso que domar…y si lo lograba estaría del otro lado, porque los recuerdos domados no lastiman.

Y de aquel….lo que haya sido quedaría solamente eso, un recuerdo…un algo que era inofensivo, que estaba allí, latiendo, pero controlado, seria como una pequeña salmonella , que estaba allí, en su organismo, latente, pero controlada a base de poderosos antibióticos que neutralizaban su efecto, solo quedaría esa espinita que es imposible sacar, pero ya no dolería, de aquellos tiempos de colegio no quedaría otra cosa mas que cenizas que con un buen viento volarían lejos para perderse en algún lugar de su memoria….

Aunque eso si, también perdería muchas cosas, pero la mas notable seria su amor por la luna, la vería opaca, marchita, como si no hubiera una luz que la iluminara….luna sin sol…

Y a pesar de que en ningún momento en ese año que había transcurrido había dejado de sentirlo totalmente, sabia que podría sobrevivir , no vivir, porque eso solo hubiera podido hacerlo en compañía de 'el' pero nada es eterno en esta vida, ni u estancia en el colegio, y mucho menos su amor a vistas, así le gustaba llamarlo, porque jamás se acerco, jamás…solo le gustaba verlo sonreír…si, seria difícil, pero no imposible, sabia que debía hacerlo , porque una vez mas, como una letanía, de la que trataba de convencerse a si mismo susurró-….

-Lejos estamos mejor……

Ese rompimiento de lazos morales debía cumplirse, era el único modo en el que el podía ser libre….pero verdaderamente libre, en que podía verse al espejo sin ver la tristeza y los celos reflejados en sus ojos, era ese el momento de hacerlo, había que seguir su vida YA! No podía estar esclavizado a algo que solo lo dañaba y sobremanera, a pesar de que el mismo no quería que saliera de su vida, era el momento de terminar, de seguir delante de descubrir un mundo nuevo, un mundo vivo…de descubrirse vivo…porque sabia que podría, era fuerte y no d se dejaba vencer, aunque esa vez casi lo había logrado …pero tenía una carrera que salvar, unas metas que alcanzar, ideales que cumplir….y así, con toda la decisión y el valor que fue capaz de reunir, dio un ultimo beso al papelito en su mano y volvió a susurrarle…

-Lejos estamos mejor….

Y lo hizo pedacitos pequeños, aventándolos con sus esperanzas y sus ilusiones a la inmensidad del jardín de su universidad, a que el viento se los llevara y por fin los alejara para siempre de su vida….porque era el momento…ese era el preciso momento….para olvidarse para siempre de Remus J. Lupin…aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

_Aunque no soporte perderte_ _Es inevitable nuestra separación,_ _Y este no es momento para entender_ _Sólo hay que aceptarlo, pues lejos estamos mejor_

R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S/R/S

La canciòn se llama 'lejos estàmos mejor' y es de Motel, es un grupo muy bueno lo recomiendo ampliamente, espero que te haya gustado Kat, un beso y otra vez Feliz cumple. Tkm

Magg


End file.
